Auction (Traducción)
by Zeogm
Summary: Harry se ve envuelto en la subasta para P.E.D.D.O convirtiendose en el Gran Final de esta. Veamos como resulta su noche, ¿Vamos?


Cuento con el permiso respectivo para realizar la traducción.

Rating: T

Author: Galadriell

Link: .net/u/2433453/Galadriell

Disclaimer: Todo el mundo de Harry Potter y sus personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling y Warner.

_**Auction**_

"No puedo creer que me convencieran de hacer esto…"

Harry tenia puesto un hermoso traje negro, una camisa blanca, de cuello delgado y una corbata angosta, roja. Ginny pasó sus dedos con gel a través del cabello de Harry, alejándolo de su rostro y dejándolo como si hubiera sido azotado por el viento.

"¡Harry, te ves completamente encantar en este momento!" dijo ella, plantándole un ardiente beso en los labios. Harry hizo una mueca, limpiándose los labios con el dorso de su mano. "Ese fue para la buena suerte" dijo ella, antes de presionar nuevamente sus labios contra los de él, y luego abriéndolos de manera experta. Harry la empujó, mirándola molesto. "Y ese fue por romper conmigo"

"Que rara eres, Ginny"

"¿Nos vamos?, antes de que Hermione se ponga histérica" le preguntó Ginny, arrastrando a Harry fuera de su habitación y hacia las escaleras.

"Estoy teniendo grandes dudas. ¿Y si una mujer vieja y horrible me compra?" Harry se detuvo a mitad de las escaleras

"Entonces esperemos que tenga un sobrino muy guapo."

"Bien, está decidido. No voy a ser subastado"

Ginny dejó escapar un suspiro de exasperación, haciendo sonar su zapato en el suelo. "Eres tan exasperante. ¿Tienes idea de cuándo dinero se podría recaudar? Hermione necesita esto para su campaña. ¡Piensa en los elfos domésticos, Harry! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel?"

"Oh, ¿Soy exasperante? No intentes el camino de la culpa conmigo, Por todo lo que sé, podría estar en una cuneta en algún lugar, probablemente muerto, mañana por la mañana"

"Eres tan dramático…"

"Tengo el derecho"

"No tienes derechos esta noche, dulzura. Mantén tu palabra, o te juro que hechizare tus dientes fuera de tu boca"

Harry contempló sus opciones, tratando de elegir entre la espada y la pared. Dio un gruñido de frustración, dejando que Ginny lo arrastrara por las escaleras.

Hermione está teniendo una de sus subastas de caridad anual, para financiar su fundación P.E.D.D.O. La subasta consistía en hombres y mujeres que eran ofrecidos por una noche, donde el comprador podía hacer lo que quisiera con su premio, mientras no fuera ilegal y no dañaran la propiedad. Harry siempre se había sentido mal por las personas que eran subastadas. No podía imaginar la vergüenza de ser tratado como un objeto en lugar de cómo una persona. Sabía que estaba siendo dramático, la mayoría de ellos eran llevados a cenas costosas por sus citas. Esa era un agregado de la subasta. Confiando en su suerte, Harry había perdido una apuesta con Ron, haciéndolo la pieza principal de la subasta.

"Espero que valga la pena" murmuró Harry.

"Oh, lo valdrá." Con esa promesa, Ginny desapareció con Harry hacia el Auditorio Livermore. Llegaron al lugar en medio de magos y brujas hermosamente vestidos. El evento de gala fue muy comentado, muy probablemente a la participación de Harry en la subasta. Hermione estaba a su lado en cuestión de segundos, empujando gentilmente a Harry detrás del escenario, donde todas las demás personas que iban a ser subastadas estaban reunidas. Hermione estaba hablando a mil por hora sobre la maravillosa participación y el apoyo que estaba recibiendo.

"-probablemente ira por cinco mil. Sería increíble si fueran diez"

"¿Qué?" Harry preguntó, siendo sacado abruptamente de su miseria

"Dije, que sería increíble si fueras subastado por diez mil"

Harry casi se traga su lengua. "¿Galeones?" preguntó. ¿Por qué? — eso es ridículo. Yo no...

"Eres Harry Potter. Claro que lo vales" dijo Hermione, dándole a Harry un codazo disimulado.

"Diez mil"-Repitió Harry débilmente

"Los elfos domésticos estarán eternamente agradecidos" dijo Hermione, mordiendo sus mejillas para no reírse de la cara de perplejidad que Harry tenía. "Ahora, siéntate y ponte a charlar" dijo ella, empujando a Harry para que pudiera sentarse y estar lejos de la bulliciosa sala. Harry se encontró rodeado de las personas que iban a ser subastadas, y que recién notaban su presencia. Pasó sus ojos por toda la habitación, sonriendo tímidamente.

"Hola" dijo. Los otros nueve subastados, estaban sobre Harry en cuestión de segundos, pidiendo autógrafos y fotografías. Harry no tenía ni idea, de quienes eran sus compañeros de subasta, pero parecía que ellos sabían demasiado bien quien era él. Seguía tratando de colocar unos mechones de cabello sobre su cicatriz, pero el hechizo de Ginny no dejaba que su cabello se moviera. Después de unos cuantos intentos infructuosos, Harry tuvo que enfrentar el hecho de que estaría ruborizado durante toda la noche. Trato de esconder su vergüenza detrás de una copa de champagne. Le hacían preguntas una tras otra, en mayor parte de cómo había sido envuelto en esta subasta.

"Perdí una apuesta" dijo Harry de repente, causando una carcajada de la multitud. "¿Alguno ha hecho esto antes?" Algunos asintieron.

"Es divertido. Es solo una cita. ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar, no?" dijo una mujer.

Harry resistió la urgencia de rodar los ojos. _Yo puedo pensar en algo peor_. Un par de manos lo voltearon y se encontró mirando el hermosamente maquillado rostro de Ginny.

"¡Convencí a Hermione! ¡Soy la subastadora!" chilló Ginny, obviamente entusiasmada con el giro de los acontecimientos. Finalmente soltó a Harry. "¡Esto va a ser muy divertido!"

"Si tu lo dices" murmuró Harry, pasando los dedos por su abrigo arrugado.

"Por lo tanto, el show empieza en un rato. Y tú, Harry eres la última pieza en ser subastada"

"No soy una pieza", se quejó Harry, pero Ginny ignoró su comentario. Estaba muy entretenida con el pergamino que tenía en la mano. Se dirigió a todos en la habitación. "De acuerdo, necesito que todos me sigan. Estarán esperando detrás de las cortinas. Cuando diga su nombre, solamente salgan al escenario y sonrían…o saluden…o bailen. Hagan lo que sea para recaudar más dinero. Vamos," y con esto dio la vuelta sobre sus tacones color rosa, caminando con elegancia hacia el escenario. Las personas a ser subastadas la siguieron, la mayoría de ellos charlando con entusiasmo. Harry malhumorado, dejó su copa y tomó una rana de chocolate para la espera. Se acerco a las cortinas, y con un suspiro apoyó la espalda contra la pared. Podía oír el ruido de la audiencia decayendo mientras tomaban sus asientos. Siendo una subasta con cena, los camareros hacían flotar platos de deliciosa comida de mesa en mesa. Ginny dio un paso hacia el escenario de forma importante, colocando su rizado cabello rojo detrás de su oreja.

"Buenas noches, buenos hombres y dulces señoras. Que la subasta empiece" dijo agitando sus manos en el aire. El escenario fue iluminado con luces brillantes y un suave humo. Harry gimió al oír los aplausos y vítores. Nunca había hecho algo así de espontaneo desde Hogwarts. De hecho, se había prometido a sí mismo no hacer nada así de loco después de Hogwarts. Sin embargo, aquí estaba. Vagamente oyó el primer nombre siendo llamado.

"Aquí está el talentoso Sr. Harper Stone. Tiene 25 años de edad, un fan de los Falcons con una historia entretenida sobre su estancia en Irlanda —completa con irlandeses y hongos extraños—. Si usted quiero saber cómo se relaciona todo, la subasta empieza con cien Galeones"

Algunas mujeres levantaron sus pancartas tentativamente.

¿Escucho ciento cincuenta?

Las mujeres mantenían sus pancartas arriba.

"¿Doscientos entonces? Estoy segura de que el Sr. Stone estará encantado de dar un beso de buenas noches."

Cinco pancartas más se levantaron. Harry se quejó de la promoción descarada, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos y mirando el suelo de madera.

"¿Trescientos, alguien? ¿Les gustaría oír al Sr. Stone hablar?"

Por el sonido, Harry se dio cuenta de que la mayoría de señoras están asintiendo vigorosamente. Podía imaginar las sonrisas hambrientas y los guiños de ojos. Oyó la elegante tos de Harper, probablemente sonriendo a la multitud.

"También puedo llevar mi Whiskey de Fuego", dijo simplemente.

Varias manos se dispararon cuando la multitud se hizo a la idea. Ginny se echó a reír alegremente, recitando números y añadiendo deliciosa información. Sobre todo información embarazosa. Los ojos de Harry se abrieron con horror cuando se dio cuenta de que Ginny sabía todo sobre él. Se deslizó a lo largo de la pared, con la esperanza de desaparecer en el olvido.

"Oh no, no lo harás" dijo George con picardía, apareciendo de la nada y llevando de regreso a Harry tras las cortinas por el cuello. Harry gruño, dejando que Georg lo empujara de nuevo hacia la fila.

"Estoy es embarazoso. ¿Puedes imaginar las cosas que Ginny va a decir sobre mi?"

"Oh, sí lo puedo. Incluso le di algunos consejos. Estoy seguro de que los disfrutaras, dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo, mientras movía las cejas"

Harry echó la cabeza hacia atrás, derrotado. "Mis amigos son oficialmente los peores en el mundo" refunfuño.

"No tienes ni idea" murmuró Georg. Harry movió la cabeza para ver al pelirrojo, sospechosamente.

"¿Qué se supone que eso significa?"

George se encogió de hombros, silbando inocentemente. Harry tuvo que resistir la tentación de golpearlo y hacer un berrinche. Estar frente a un público era suficientemente angustioso. Saber que George estaba tramando algo estaba volviendo loco a Harry.

Por el sonido, Harper acababa de ser vendido por el precio de seis mil Galeones a un grupo muy emocionado de mujeres. "A continuación esta la hermosa Sra. Rylann Golther. El exótico origen de la hermosa señorita Rylann es París Ooh la la, una Francesa. Ella disfruta de películas cursis y hasta de hombres cursis. La subasta empieza en cien otra vez. ¿Algún comprador?"

La guerra de ofertas comenzó con fervor. Minuto a minuto. Harry se movía sobre la línea, su rostro mostraba un airado ceño fruncido al oír los aplausos emocionados y las divagaciones de ensueño de Ginny. George se está riendo a carcajadas de todo lo que Ginny decía, guiñando un ojo con malicia hacia Harry. Eso no ayudaba a disipar la molestia de su estómago. Tomó una hora para que llegara finalmente el turno de la mujer rubia que estaba frente a Harry. El ya estaba de muy mal humor. La mujer subió hacia el escenario cuando Ginny la llamo.

"Recuerda compañero, que pase lo que pase esta noche, no te olvides de agradecérnoslo"

"Voy a vomitar", se quejó Harry.

"No, no lo harás"

"No soy bueno con las multitudes…" Harry lo intentó de nuevo.

"Diez minutos en el escenario no te van a lastimar"

"Es seguro que podría"

"Deja de quejarte"

"No", dijo de manera obstinada, agradecido de que la iluminación fuera lo suficientemente baja para que Georg no se diera cuenta de su pequeña rabieta. Se quedaron en silencio, el corazón de Harry latiendo muy fuerte. En el fondo de su mente, se estaba preguntando cuánto dinero lograría recaudar. Por otra parte, se preguntaba qué clase de noche le estaría esperando.

"Vendido al número treinta y cinco por diez mil trescientos Galeones", dijo Ginny. La audiencia aplaudió entusiasmada, viendo a la mujer bajar del escenario. La algarabía se calmó, terminando en un simple murmullo, mientras Ginny veía a la multitud con anticipación. "El momento que todos han estado esperando." Ella agitó su brazo ligeramente, lo que hizo que las luces del escenario disminuyeran. El público estaba bañado en una suave luz blanca. "El último subastado no es ningún extraño. Con la inconfundible cicatriz les presento a, Harry Potter."

Harry se congeló en el acto. George suspiró y rodó los ojos, mientras empujaba a Harry hacia el escenario. Harry tropezó, sonrojándose furiosamente. Mordió su labio y alzó la mirada para ver a la oscura audiencia delante de él. Sonrió levemente, pasando sus dedos por su cabello a causa de la agitación. Como uno, la multitud enloqueció, cantando el nombre de Harry y haciendo ruido sobre sus mesas. Ginny se acercó a Harry y esbozó una sonrisa brillante, y lo arrastró hacia el centro del escenario.

"¿El niño de Oro? ¿Necesito decir algo más?" La multitud enloqueció, placas fueron disparadas hacia arriba incluso antes de que Ginny abriera la subasta. "Yo digo que empecemos la subasta con mil" dijo ella. Las placas seguían arriba. "¿Dos mil?" seguían arriba. "¿Tres? ¿Cuatro? ¿Cinco?"

Harry vio a la multitud con desconcierto. La sonrisa en el rostro de los comensales era tremenda.

"¡Diez mil!" gritó una de las mujeres en la parte de atrás.

"Quince", respondió otro.

"Treinta mil" gritó un grupo de hombres.

Harry se río muy cerca de la histeria. Esto no podía estar pasando.

"Oh, esperen, aun no he hecho mi parte" dijo Ginny, agitando sus manos hacia la multitud. El público se calmó, un poco.

"Um…no tienes por qué hacerlo, Ginny" murmuró Harry, esperando que Ginny entendiera.

"Por supuesto que sí, tengo que hacerlo. Practique" respondió ella, guiñándole un ojo al público. Se rieron, deseosos de escuchar el discurso de la ex novia de Harry.

"Todos conocemos la triste historia de Harry. Lo que ustedes no saben es lo de su otra vida, la que aparentemente es 'normal'" dijo Ginny, usando comillas imaginarias. "Además de ser sumamente rico y en camino de convertirse en un exitoso Auror, Harry disfruta una sana dosis de Quidditch cada semana. De nuevo, ¿no es una sorpresa, verdad? "

"Correcto", dijo la multitud, asintiendo alegremente.

"El ritual mañanero de Harry consiste en muchas quejas en la cama, dos tazas de café y una dosis muy poco saludable de panqueques y jarabe."

"Cincuenta mil"

"Si el sonríe solamente a la derecha, incluso podrían apreciar un hoyuelo"

"¡Oh, Dios mío! Sesenta mil"

"Él es bastante imparcial con los chocolates."

"Setenta"

"Podría cantarte hasta que te quedes dormido"

"No lo haré, apesto en eso"

"Nunca dije que eras bueno en eso"

"Ochenta mil"

"Dale un beso y ve lo ponerse rojo como un rábano"

El publico suspiró con un gesto de adoración. "¡Escógenos! Noventa mil" dos mujeres gritaron al unísono.

"Yo no quiero un beso", se quejó Harry, poniéndose rojo de sólo pensar en eso.

"Denle un beso cuando no lo quiere y ¡encuéntrese a sí mismo con una cola de cerdo!"

El público se rió, mientras Harry volteó a ver a Ginny con ferocidad. "¡Cien mil Galeones!"

"¿Quieren saber por qué me dejó?"

Harry dejó caer la cabeza, escondiendo su rostro detrás de sus manos mientras gemía.

"Si alguien está dispuesto a pagar ciento cincuenta, podría divulgarlo" dijo Ginny tranquilamente, mirando sus uñas con entusiasmo.

"Ciento cincuenta mil" un hombre gritó desde el fondo, que luego fue apoyado por gritos y aplausos.

"Por qué está enamorado…" dijo Ginny en un tono monótono.

"Ooh" dijo la multitud, elevando sus cejas hacia el rostro oculto de Harry. Se asomó por entre sus dedos, con el ceño fruncido.

"No estoy enamorado", dijo

"Si, Harry, si estas enamorado" dijo Ginny firmemente.

"¿De alguien que yo no sé?" le preguntó. La audiencia se rió de la cara de confusión de Harry, mientras dejaba caer sus manos.

"Si, damas y caballeros. El es así de olvidadizo"

"¡Doscientos mil! ¿Y quién es?"

"Hmm…No sería justo dejar que ustedes sepan, cuando el propio Harry no está seguro de ello."

El público se quejó de nuevo, esta vez en decepción.

"Pero si ustedes lo compran, podrían ser capaces de sacarle la verdad"

"¡Doscientos cincuenta!"

"¡Trescientos!"

"¡Cuatro!"

"¡Cinco!"

"Un millón de Galeones…" dijo una suave voz desde el frente. La multitud quedo en silencio, estirando el cuello para ver quién había hecho una oferta con una suma tan escandalosa. Blaise le guiño el ojo a Harry, escondiendo una sonrisa.

"De ninguna maldita manera" dijo Harry, sintiéndose completamente derrotado. Los ojos de Ginny estaban abiertos con alegría.

"¡Un millón de Galeones! Damas y Caballeros, ¿Puede alguno de ustedes superarlo?" La multitud se sorprendió de sus palabras. Simplemente parpadearon hacia Ginny. "A la una, a las dos, vendido al número doce".

"¿Un millón?" Preguntó Harry, mirando a Ginny.

"Porque lo vales", dijo Ginny sonriendo. Empujó a Harry fuera del escenario y hacia las escaleras. Estaba aturdido mientras se dirigía a la mesa de Blaise, sentándose a pesar de la confusión.

"¿Por qué demonios tenias que pagar un millón por mí?" –Pregunto Harry. "Mejor aún ¿Por qué pujaste?" Entonces gruñó. "Estás loco ¿Qué vas a hacer?" Dejó caer su cabeza en la mesa, escondiéndola entre sus brazos.

"No hay nada demasiado loco, Potter. ¿Nos vamos?"

Harry levantó la cabeza. "¿Qué, ahora?"

"Ya vamos tarde"

"¿Para qué?"

"¿La fiesta?"

"Pero no quiero ir", dijo Harry, escondiendo su cabeza entre sus brazos otra vez.

"Te compre. Así que si, quieres ir porque yo lo digo" dijo Blaise, sonriendo. Se levantó, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y dando golpecitos en el suelo con el pie.

Harry no podía creer su suerte. Conociendo a Blaise, Harry probablemente iba a terminar con un tercer ojo o una segunda nariz al finalizar la noche. No podía creer que sus amigos, no estuvieran intentando rescatarlo. "Todavía puedo maldecirte hasta el infierno, Blaise", murmuró Harry.

"Con suerte, no tendrás necesidad de hacerlo", dijo Blaise, tirando de la manga de Harry.

Harry suspiró con exasperación, levantándose de la mesa. El auditorio estaba en un caos organizado, con sus amigos caminando alrededor para conocerse unos a otros. Harry miró a su alrededor buscando desesperadamente a Ron o Luna.

"Que se diviertan", dijo Hermione mientras se cruzaba con los dos hombres. Harry le dio una mirada incrédula.

"¿Qu- Qué hi-?" sus ojos se abrieron con entendimiento brillando en ellos", ¿Ustedes – ustedes planearon esto? ¿Es algún tipo broma muy elaborada?" preguntó Harry, mirando a Blaise.

Blaise se encogió de hombros, su rostro era la viva imagen de la inocencia. "No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando, Potter."

"No intentes hacerte el listo conmigo, Zabini. Soy muy eficiente en conseguirlo a mi manera," murmuró Harry amenazadoramente, tocando su varita.

Blaise se volvió para quedar frente a Harry mientras entraban en el vestíbulo lleno de gente de la sala. "Cuento con ello", dijo agarrando a Harry por el brazo y desapareciendo.

Harry se tambaleó frente a la alta y elegante mansión de piedra. "Maldita sea, ¿Me estas llevando a la fiesta de Malfoy? ¡De ninguna maldita manera!" juró Harry, retrocediendo. Blaise no soltó el brazo de Harry.

"Pagué por ti. Y vas a ir" dijo Blaise, jalando a Harry hacia la gran puerta doble de madera. Harry sacó su varita, con un conjuro en la punta de su lengua, cuando las puertas se abrieron rápidamente y Pansy salió a grandes zancadas. Se veía molesta.

"Te tomó demasiado tiempo", dijo ella, cruzándose de brazos.

"¿Qué?" dijo Harry con impotencia, mientras pasaba sus ojos de Blaise a Pansy.

"Lo tenían para el final. ¿Quieres saber cuánto pague por él?"

"No", dijo Pansy malhumorada, tomando la varita de Harry y agarrándolo del otro brazo, guiándolo hacia las escaleras.

"Un millón"

Pansy tropezó en la escalera, girando sobre sus talones. "Mierda" murmuró, agarrando su tobillo. "¿No es enserio, verdad?" preguntó mirando hacia Harry.

"Él –lo hizo…"Harry respondió por Blaise, ahora completamente seguro que estaba en su pesadilla personal.

"¿Por qué demonios tenias que pagar tanto?"

"Porque estaban pujando demasiado", Blaise rodó los ojos, jalando a Harry.

Pansy iba cojeando tras ellos "No voy a pagar" se quejó.

"Si, si lo harás. ¿Qué, piensas que yo tengo esa cantidad de dinero?" preguntó Blaise, mirando hacia atrás a Pansy. Ella gruño con fastidio.

"Espero que valgas la pena, Potter" dijo ella entre dientes.

"¿Para qué?" pregunto Harry débilmente, mientras era empujado a través del pasillo lleno de gente.

Todos dejaron de hablar y se giran al mismo tiempo, mirando fijamente a Harry, -o más bien a su cicatriz- por unos buenos diez segundos.

"¿Qué demonios, Blaise?"

Eso pareció romper el silencio mientras los magos y brujas murmuraban afanosamente entre ellos, mirando a Harry y sonriendo, confundidos. Draco irrumpió entre la multitud con un suéter verde y vaqueros oscuros, viéndose elegante como siempre. Se detuvo frente a Harry, frunciendo el ceño con furia. Harry trató de retroceder, pero Blaise lo estaba deteniendo. Tragó saliva mientras veía a Draco, al darse cuenta de que su varita todavía estaba en manos de Pansy.

"Feliz Cumpleaños", dijo Blaise lánguidamente, empujando a Harry hacia Draco. Harry cayó hacia delante, agarrándose del suéter de Draco. Este lo estabilizo, agarrando a Harry de los brazos.

"¿Cumpleaños?" preguntó Harry débilmente, mirando a Draco. El rubio no lo escucho porque estaba ocupando mirando a Blaise.

"¿Este es mi regalo? Esto es de lo que has estado hablando"-le preguntó. Harry se estremeció cuando el picante aliento de Draco lo golpeó con fuerza.

"Hey, hey, hey. Pagué un buen dinero para tenerlo aquí esta noche," dijo Blaise.

"¿Dinero?" Draco miró a Harry, dándose cuenta de repente cuan cerca estaban. Soltó a Harry al mismo tiempo que este aflojaba el agarre de sus dedos. Se apartaron rápidamente, frunciendo el ceño hacia Blaise.

"Ya sabes, lo de la subasta de Granger. Pague un millón de Galeones"

Draco abrió la boca, respirando en incredulidad. "Pagaste un millón ¿por _él_?"

Harry bufó por el tono de Draco. "Lo valgo" murmuró. Ese parecía ser el tema de la noche. Draco escuchó el comentario y se rio con incredulidad.

"No dudes que lo vales, Potter" murmuró Draco inconscientemente. "¿Qué se supone que debo hacer con mi regalo?" le preguntó a Blaise y Pansy, frunciendo los labios a fuertemente hasta formar una línea. "No pienses que maldecirlo es una opción."

Harry rodó los ojos, caminando hacia Pansy y tomando la varita de sus manos. "Inténtalo y no dudaré" dijo, mirando a Draco con valentía.

"Potter, mi cumpleaños, mis reglas" dijo Draco, mirando fijamente a la varita de Harry. El moreno se mordió un lado de la mejilla, lentamente poniendo la varita en su bolsillo. Se frotó los ojos con las manos en un gesto cansado.

"Ok, ¿Qué quieres que haga?" preguntó, sin atreverse a mirar a Draco.

"Bebe", dijo Blaise, haciendo flotar un vaso de Whiskey de fuego hacia Harry. "Estamos planeando emborracharte."

Harry cogió el vaso, bajando el contenido del vaso en un trago. "Es muy difícil emborracharme", dijo, sonriendo con aire de suficiencia a Blaise.

"Ya veremos", comento Pansy, guiñándole un ojo a Blaise.

Fue el turno de Draco de poner los ojos en blanco. "Vamos, Potter", dijo, saliendo del lobby, hacia el área de la sala, que también estaba llena de magos y brujas que se quedaban viendo a Harry durante unos segundos para después seguir en sus asuntos.

Harry dejó su bebida sobre la barra de madera, mientras Draco se deslizaba por detrás, mezclando. "¿Cómo demonios se liarán con esto?" pregunto Draco, añadiendo un poco de esto y unas gotas de aquello.

"Fui engañado", murmuró Harry. Draco deslizó un vaso hacia él, el contenido del mismo era de un brillante color rojo y con burbujas que llegaban hasta el borde. "No voy a tomar eso" añadió, bajando su vaso de Whiskey de Fuego.

"No es veneno"

"No estoy muy seguro"

"Es mi cumpleaños"

"¿Y?"

"Eres mi regalo"

"¿Y?"

"Por lo tanto, bébelo"

"Por supuesto que no lo haré "dijo Harry, dando vuelta en su taburete para ver cómo la gente se mezclaba en la sala de estar.

"Por un millón de Galeones, eres realmente aburrido", murmuró Draco.

"No soy aburrido", se quejó Harry.

"Claro, porque eres Harry pasada Potter"

"Si, lo soy"

"Y _podría forzar_ la bebida por tu garganta."

"Y _yo podría forzar_ el vaso por la tuya."

"Sin amenazas para el chico del cumpleaños."

"Lo que sea." Draco se sentó al lado de Harry, observando la escena. ¿Conoces realmente a toda esta gente? Le preguntó Harry con sorna.

"No hay necesidad de que estés celoso porque tengo más amigos que tú, Potter."

Harry se burló. ¿No deberías estar de anfitrión?

"La fiesta lleva un par de horas, Potter. Termine con mi papel de anfitrión. Ahora sólo quiero desenvolver mis regalos."

Harry levantó una ceja hacia Draco, que esta sonriendo dentro de su vaso. "Por supuesto que quieres"

Draco se volvió hacia la barra, y luego le entregó a Harry una bebida. "Tu tomas uno y yo tomo otro. De esa manera estamos a mano," dijo, sosteniendo su propio vaso hacia arriba.

"Tú tomas primero" dijo Harry.

"Precavido como siempre", murmuró Draco. Bebió el suyo sin pestañar, levantando una ceja hacia Harry, retándolo.

Harry suspiró, levantando la bebida tentativamente hacia su nariz y olfateando. Olía como canela y manzana. Frunció el seño ligeramente, haciendo contacto visual con Draco. Con una respiración profunda, se tomo de un tragó el alcohol, a la espera de la sensación de quemadura. Parpadeo cuando el líquido se arremolino en su boca y corrió suavemente por su garganta, sabia como olía. Entonces explotó en el. "Vaya" dijo, agarrando la barra para no caer. La sensación de hormigueo brotó desde su boca, hacia su espina dorsal y su cabeza. Parpadeó, aclarándose la garganta. "Eso fue —algo…"dijo, mirando hacia el rostro sonriente de Draco.

"Aún, no ha terminado" dijo Draco, guiñando un ojo.

"Va -ya" Otra sensación de vacío lleno a Harry, causando que la respiración se le enganchase. Su estomago cayó, como si fuera en su Saeta de Fuego y haciendo una caída. Su cabello se erizo en la parte posterior de su cuello. Sus ojos se dilataron cuando su sentido del equilibrio se distorsionó. Y tan pronto como había empezado, se detuvo. Harry no sabía si sentirse feliz o decepcionado. Respiró hondo por la nariz, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Por mucho que lo intentara, no podía borrarla. Draco tenía una sonrisa igual. "Wow", Harry respiró, sintiendo el aroma a canela entrar por su nariz.

"¿Quieres otra?" preguntó Draco, caminado detrás de la barra.

"N –no. Eso -no" dijo Harry, sacudiendo la cabeza con vehemencia.

¿Algo diferente, entonces?

Harry se encogió de hombros. Draco comenzó con la siguiente bebida. Harry vió movimiento a su lado, mientras Blaise se sentaba en el taburete en el que Draco había estado.

"Entonces, ya escupiste todas tus verdades" preguntó Blaise, mirando el vaso en la barra.

"¿Qué?" pregunto Harry, todavía mareado por la primera bebida.

"Tu secreto enamoramiento del que todos estaban hablando" continuó Blaise. Draco detuvo su mezcla. Girando la cabeza hacia Blaise. "Al parecer" dijo Blaise hacia Draco, "terminó con la Weasley porque estaba enamorado de alguien".

"¿En serio, Potter?"

"No, no realmente."

"Oh, sí, Potter no conoce de quien está enamorado." Añadió Blaise.

"Es eso siquiera posible." Preguntó Draco.

"No, no lo es", dijo Harry. "Lo que quiere decir que no estoy enamorado. Ginny está loca. "

"Si, lo está." Murmuró Draco, entregándole otra bebida a Harry. Esta era dorada, con toques arremolinados de verde en la parte inferior. Draco levantó su bebida, y se la tomó de un trago. Harry hizo lo mismo, probando el ligero toque de menta. Se estremeció al tragar. Esta quemaba mientras se deslizaba por su garganta. Sus miembros se estremecieron de calidez y su rostro enrojeció. Las mejillas de Draco, se mancharon de rosa, mientras jadeaba. El cuerpo de Harry se volvió frío durante un instante y luego desató una sensación caliente al siguiente, quitándole el aliento.

"Mierda, Malfoy" gruñó Harry, con una sensación de pesadez en la cabeza y sintiendo pinchazos de aguja en su boca.

"Puede que haya puesto demasiado –wow, eso va a pegar fuerte." Draco respiró, inclinándose sobre la barra, y estabilizándose a sí mismo. Harry dejó caer la cabeza sobre la barra, su cuerpo pesaba con una sensación de hormigueo. Blaise puso los ojos en blanco, escabulléndose silenciosamente y caminando hacia la cocina.

"M_e envenenaste_, ¿Verdad?" Harry gimió, bajándose del taburete y moviéndose detrás de la barra, buscando algo para saciar su sed. Draco se alejó mientras Harry tomaba una cerveza de mantequilla. Cogió una taza, llenándola con cerveza y tomando un rápido trago. El cosquilleo se detuvo mientras bebía la cerveza de mantequilla.

"Deja algo para mi, Potter" dijo Draco, llenando su vaso y tomando grandes cantidades de la suave bebida.

"Oh, gracias Merlín", suspiró Harry, bebiendo la cerveza de mantequilla con gusto. Se volvió hacia Draco. Ahora estaban encerrados detrás de la barra, Harry estaba presionado contra el mostrador y Draco contra la pared. Se miraron uno al otro durante unos segundos, bebiendo silenciosamente. "No voy a tomar ni una más de tus bebidas" dijo Harry finalmente, sentándose en el mostrador.

"Pueda que yo tampoco las tome", murmuró Draco, terminándose su cerveza de mantequilla en un último trago.

"Y lo creas o no, te las arreglaste para dejarme un poco mareado" dijo Harry, moviendo sus manos de forma experimental. Tal como sospechaba, sus movimientos eran más lentos que sus pensamientos. "Curioso" murmuró.

"Yo –um- Yo debería-" y sin previo aviso, Harry salto del mostrador. Se tambaleó, golpeando a Draco. El rubio lo sostuvo.

"Eso no es algo mareado, Harry. Estas que te caes de borracho," dijo Draco riendo del rostro vidrioso de Harry.

"No, no lo estoy" dijo Harry, incapaz de alejar sus ojos de Draco.

Draco se mordió el labio pues Harry no se había movido, para empezar a caminar. Draco movió su mano frente al rostro de Harry. "Hey, despierta. Necesitas poción para la sobriedad, maldito peso pluma," dijo.

"No, yo no" contestó Harry.

"Entonces que- Draco se quedó atónito cuando Harry se apretó silenciosamente contra él, pero el ya estaba pegado a la pared. Agarro los hombros de Harry, y gentilmente lo alejó"

"Acabo de descubrir de quién estoy enamorado", dijo Harry mientras permitía que Draco lo moviera.

Draco dejo caer sus manos de los hombros de Harry, mirándolo con sorpresa. "N –no, tu no," dijo rápidamente, saliendo de detrás de la barra.

Harry no se movió de su lugar, pero está viendo atentamente a Draco, "Yo…extraño ¿Verdad?"

"Potter, estas tomado y no tienes idea de lo que estás diciendo."

"No estoy borracho, Malfoy," dijo Harry, haciendo rodar sus ojos hacia Draco.

"Ugh, esto es complicado", Draco se estremeció, dando la vuelta rápidamente para marcharse. Pero Blaise y Pansy lo detuvieron en seco. "¿Qué?" pregunto, frunciendo el ceño.

"Pague un millón por Potter y no voy a dejar que lo desperdicies," dijo Pansy

"¿Qué?" preguntaron Harry y Draco al unísono.

"Bésalo de una vez", dijo Blaise, con las manos en su cadera.

Harry no necesito que se lo dijeran dos veces. Se acercó a Draco, y puso sus manos sobres las mejillas del rubio, y lo besó lentamente. Draco dejó escapar un grito ahogado, su cabeza estaba nadando en un mar de confusión. Sentía los suaves labios de Harry contra los suyos, burlándose para que correspondiera. Bajo la mirada hacia los parpados cerrados de Harry y las suaves pestañas. Por supuesto que había fantaseado a cerca de este día, pero – nunca espero que fuera tan real. Sintió como sus ojos se cerraban mientras comenzaba a mover sus labios suavemente. Harry hizo un sonido de aprobación, deslizando sus manos a través del pecho de Draco y colocándolas alrededor de su cintura. Draco pasó sus manos por el costado de Harry, deteniéndose en los hombros. Enterró una mano dentro del cabello de Harry y con la otra sostuvo la parte posterior del cuello de Harry, maravillado de lo bien que se sentía tener finalmente a Potter en sus brazos.

"Imagina que…todo lo que se necesitaba era un millón de Galeones", dijo Blaise, dándose la vuelta y caminando hacia la cocina.

"Espero que lo valga" dijo Pansy, cojeando detrás de Blaise.

"Oh, lo vale", murmuró Draco sobre los labios de Harry. El moreno rió por lo bajo, alejándose.

"Feliz cumpleaños, supongo."

"¿Podré desenvolverte?"

"Dios, estás loco"

"¡No lo estoy!"

"No, no podrás desenvolverme. Pervertido"

Draco presionó sus labios hambrientos contra los de Harry. Se sentía tan lleno y con una sensación de calidez. Draco no podía tener suficiente. Harry abrió la boca para dejar que la lengua de Draco la invadiera. Draco lamió el cielo de la boca de Harry, causando que un estremecimiento le recorriera toda la columna. Draco envolvió su lengua alrededor de la de Harry, gimiendo ante la sensación. Harry retrocedió, llevándose a Draco consigo. Se sentó en el taburete, con Draco situado cómodamente entre sus piernas. Draco se inclinó hacia Harry, tirando suavemente de su cabello y moviendo sus labios. Se alejaron cuando escucharon una leve tos. Vieron hacia la sala, recién notando la cantidad de ojos observándolos de manera interrogante.

"¿Qué? Es mi regalo," exclamó Draco, dándose la vuelta para atrapar los labios de Harry.

La habitación se lleno de risas y encogimientos de hombros."Siempre consigues lo que quieres, ¿eh?" pregunto Harry, sus labios rozando los de Draco.

"¿Tú no?"

"La mayoría de las veces…Te tengo a ti ¿No?"

Draco soltó una carcajada. "Si claro. _Yo te, tengo a ti_"

"Semántica", murmuró Harry.

"¿Cómo puedes ser tan jodidamente lindo?" preguntó Draco, presionando sus labios contra los de Harry.

"Por un millón de Galeones, puedo ser más que jodidamente lindo", gruñó Harry, separando con gran habilidad los labios de Draco y hundiéndose en ellos.

"Eso espero", dijo Draco, suspirando dentro de los brazos de Harry.

.x.


End file.
